


I dreamt I saw a sunset so perfect that I'll never recover

by yosef_the_tycoon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, BAMF Alex Danvers, Baby Gay Alex Danvers, Camping, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, I feel like it's going to be pretty long, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Multi, POV Kara Danvers, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Protective Maggie Sawyer, Sad Lena Luthor, Summer Camp, Summer Love, add more tags as I go, because if I actually keep going with it, okay I'm going to just, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosef_the_tycoon/pseuds/yosef_the_tycoon
Summary: Kara's not looking for anything in particular, except cash, like every broke high school student. Summer Camp counciller doesn't sounds too awful, and besides, it's only for a little while.Orthe teenage summer camp counciller AU no one asked for
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	I dreamt I saw a sunset so perfect that I'll never recover

**Author's Note:**

> is this loosely based on the parent trap? possibly. very possibly.

They almost miss the turn in. The entrance is overgrown, and there's a small cart selling strawberries and parsley a few feet before it. Kara points it out, but Alex keeps driving - when there are no other roads for much too long, Alex turns around.

Soon enough, the small dirt road opens up into a much wider one, and the overgrown woodland turns into even hedges around strawberry fields.

They see the lake before they see the camp, and parking lot is already filling up. Other councillors, presumably - most of the campers won't arrive until tomorrow.

"This should be fun," Alex says drily.

Kara rolls her eyes. "Come on, Alex, how bad can it be? You're the one that suggested this."

"I know," she said, sounding none too happy about that. "Just as long as it isn't as hot as today the whole time that we're here."

They head over to the building marked reception - it's rustic and squat, and the sign has been faded by the sun. They head towards a woman with a checklist.

"Names?"

"Alex and Kara Danvers," Alex says.

"Alright, Alex, you're on Captain Marvel cabin. First aider, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay, they'll talk you through that over there around six. Kara, you're on Iron Man cabin. You'll be given a schedule for the activities you're running later."

"Awesome," she says.

"You'll be talked through all the rules and stuff later - for now just unpack and relax. The bell will ring for dinner."

"Perfect," Alex says. Then, when they're out of earshot, "Are the cabins all actually named after superheroes?"

"They are," says a girl nearby. "Every last one."

"Can't believe you get Captain Marvel," Kara complains.

"Hey, that's mine," says the girl. She holds her hand put to shake. "I'm Lucy Lane."

Alex takes it. "I'm Alex. This is Kara."

Lucy points at the boy next to her. "This is Winnslow."

"Winn," he corrects. "I'm Captain America."

"Iron Man," Kara says. "Don't suppose you're related to Lois Lane by any chance, Lucy?"

She throws her hands up in the air. "Curse that bitch. How could you possibly know that?"

She shrugs. "I'm very into journalism."

"Ah. Well, she's my annoying older sister. And as much as I love her, I would love to spend just this summer not living in her fucking shadow."

Kara raises her hands. "It's already forgotten."

They all head to their respective cabins. Kara has managed to fit almost everything into a single duffle bag, so she doesn't have much of a struggle bringing her things to her cabin. It's the one on the end, with a wooden iron man on the door.

The councillors cabins are separate from the kids cabins, and much smaller. There's roughly four councillors to every group of twenty kids. The one Kara enters has just two bunk beds and little else - just a camping stove and a rug. 

There's only two people inside - both looking even younger than Kara. Great. She's going to have to take charge of the kids.

They seemed to have already claimed one of the bunkbeds, so Kara throws her duffle on the top of the other. She gives her best friendly grin. "Afternoon, guys. I'm Kara."

"Nia," says the girl. She rejects Kara's handshake for a hug. "Nice to meet you Kara."

"I'm Brainy," says the boy behind her. "It is nice to meet you also."

It takes all of Kara's self control not to make some bad pun about his name. They've just met - puns can wait.

"We were just talking about adding some beanbags and fairy lights to try and make it a bit nicer," says Nia.

She's right. With some cute lighting and places to sit, the cabin could be nice. "Yeah, that sounds cute."

"Awesome. Alright, me and Brainy were going to look around a bit. It was great to meet you, Kara," Nia says, leading Brainy out the door.

Kara said she'd go and see Alex's cabin and help with her stuff anyway. She heads out, crossing back over the gravel. The cabins really are nice, in a rustic kind of way. And with the mountains in the background, and sun filtering through the fir trees, it looks genuinely beautiful (despite the humid summer air).

It's a nice change from the dusty halls of high school. She doesn't mind the city, not really. It's just so many worlds apart from the places she lived as a child.

Kara has always loved nature.

When she reaches the parking lot again, Alex is already talking to someone. She's wearing a leather jacket and she has a motorcycle, so Kara is immediately convinced she's going to be hearing about this girl all summer.

She sighs and heads across the gravel.

"Oh, Maggie, this is my little sister Kara," Alex says as she approaches. "She's with me on Captain Marvel."

"Awesome," Kara says, not even trying to pretend she's not being sarcastic. "Where are the rest of your bags?"

"Right," she says, apparently snapping out of it. "Find you later, Maggie?" 

They weave their way back through the car park to where Alex had parked.

"So. She's cute," Kara says with a teasing grin.

"Shut up," Alex says. Kara can see the smile she's trying to hide, though. They take out the last of the bags in synchronised silence - they may have gone overboard with some of the optional things that could be brought. Non-perishables, on Kara's part.

As Alex closes the trunk, Kara sees her face change to 'holy shit'. Kara follows her gaze. It's probably the fanciest car she's ever seen (even if the wheels are a little dirty from the country roads).

"Who is in there?" Alex says dryly. Most of the people at camp so far are teenagers looking for a summer job, and camp administration who would never in a million years drive a car like that.

Alex gets her answer. The girl that gets out is probably hands down the most beautiful person Kara has seen, even from across a car park. Holy. Shit.

"Tiffany, you useless lesbian," Alex says, and Kara remembers she's supposed to be carrying things.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."


End file.
